<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149752">Unusual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion King (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside after the rain was still more comfortable than inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pumbaa &amp; Simba &amp; Timon (The Lion King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timon shook the rain from his fur before he picked the drier side of Pumbaa to rest against, which still wasn't especially dry. The ground with its few tufts of grass was damp too, but outside after the rain was still more comfortable than inside.</p>
<p>Simba had invited them into the Pride Rock cavern. ("A royal invitation," Pumbaa had whispered eagerly.) But being inside rock and surrounded by lionesses was more than Timon could quite face yet, despite Simba's disconcertingly-kingly reassurances that no one in his pride would dare to hurt either of them.</p>
<p>From what knowledge Timon had gathered, this pride already had allies who were as unusual.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't be that weird if the monkey <em>was</em> his uncle," Timon said, a little defensive. Then, after Pumbaa grunted an interrogative, "We're not lions, and <em>we're</em> his family." His family sitting outside in the damp, but only because they wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>